Is This Love? Or Some Cruel Fairytale?
by Theanthropic
Summary: Regina is just a girl with some serious baggage. Will a new high school change anything?


Is This Love? Or Some Cruel Fairytale?

By

Theanthropic

Naruto and Kingdom Hearts Crossover

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Kingdom Hearts to Square Enix. The song mentioned has been disclaimed in the story.

Warnings: Future usage of rough language, presently angst.

* * *

Skies were painted black and stars twinkling seemingly oblivious to the underlying sorrow below them. Only the dark clouds rolling in took heed of the emotions, shedding tears at the sight of the girl with that midnight black hair. Her own tears stained the pale skin of her cheeks and palms. Her voice tore out of her throat in an agonized cry. She was utterly alone, sitting on the floor of her once lively home. Her brother, Kazuto, had been defending her courageously against that sorry excuse of a boyfriend.

This night was only supposed to bring the end of only one bond, not two. Regina had been planning this break up for weeks on end. She was tired of the bruises on her slender arms and heart shaped face. She had called him to her house to talk, just so she could have the protection of her older brother. She wasn't very strong herself because, no matter what she wanted, in her family the men were to take care of the physical activities and the girls more of the verbal and wit related things. The soon to be broken up couple met just an hour before the sun would set. The first thing out of her soft, full lips was, "We need to break up." That's when hell broke loose.

|Fast Forward 6 months|

"Are you sure you'll be alright alone? We could go back home if you want?" Her father asked quietly as he pulled into the drop off zone. The purr of the engine was prominent in the silence within the confines of the sports sedan. His eyes shimmered in concern as he gazed over to the mourning teenage girl.

A monosyllable reply gave the father what should have been a polite response, but those were hard to come by these last few months. With that, Regina slung the strap of her simple red plaid Jansport backpack over her shoulder and let herself out of the car. Her quick movements caused her long, pin-straight to whip after her in rough, jerky movements. The grey vehicle pulled away from the curb, a pair of deep oceanic eyes trailing after it. She was stranded now, there was no turning back. With a voiceless sigh, she took her first steps into the front office of Still Water Academy. The school looked to be one of the more high end facilities; chrome, glass, black countertops, and white walls.

"May I help you?" A coarse male voice called. The source was a blue haired man. Not only was the color unusual, the style was wild and long. Two crossing scars across the bridge of his nose highlighted the pools of amber called pupils. He stood behind the receptionist desk with a palm placed on the cool surface. Immediately she painted on a false smile of untainted sweetness. She focused on her voice, ensuring it would build up a sturdy lie for this adult to fall for.

"Yes, I'm the new transfer student from Kokoro Gakuen. I was wondering where I might find my schedule and a map of the campus." The man's eyes lit up with a spark of realization briefly, and, like everything else would, dulled. He nodded and picked up a few papers that were bound together with a single paper clip. He extended them out to her to take into her slender, dainty hands.

"Yes, we were expecting you. Although, not this early. Most transfer students arrive after first period has begun… My name is Saix, I am the Vice-Principal here. I hope you will have an enjoyable experience here." The amber-eyed man offered a smile which was returned with a nod of goodbye before she exited the place. She looked down to the first sheet of paper which contained her locker number, its combination, and her class schedule. Regina decided it would be of her best interest to swing by her locker first before anything else. The ravenette navigated through the campus to find her locker.

When arriving at her destination, she found a blond boy with three whisker lines on his tan cheeks putting what seemed to be textbooks into her locker. She raised an eyebrow in question as she stepped closer to him. "Uhm excuse me, but what are you doing to my locker?"

The sudden sound of her voice caused the spiky-haired boy to jump and face her. He placed his hand at the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously. "I was just putting your textbooks in there. It's part of my punishment for vandalizing the school." Her lips formed an 'O' shape in understanding.

"I'm Regina and thanks anyway for putting them in there for me. Saves me a lot of trouble." She smiled at him. The two chatted for quite a long time and the deep indigo eyed girl found that the boy was named Naruto Uzumaki and that they had a few classes together. At first, she didn't like his rather up beat personality. Admittedly, it was annoying, but after talking to him for a while she thought it would be nice to have someone to bring a bit of light into her darkening days. After quite a long time, she decided it would be best to head off to her first class, Vocals. The two friends went their separate ways to their classes.

Regina didn't bother dodging the blurring mass of people in the corridors; they could walk around her for all she cared. She heard wolf-whistles as she moved. She ignored them, thinking they were not for her. She wasn't wearing anything revealing. Red skinny jeans that clung to her long legs covered the creamy skin beneath them. Knee-length, black leather boots gave off a dangerous feel to them. A skin-tight white hoodie beneath a black vest and a cut up red tee beneath that hid her shapely upper body. To top it all off, she wasn't even that pretty. Or so she thought.

The insecure teen had many admirers in her old school. They did make themselves known to her, but Regina had thought that they liked her for other reasons. Ones she was unsure of, but other reasons nonetheless.

The young woman dismissed her thoughts as she slipped through the doorframe of the Vocals room to sit herself down in the back corner. Setting her backpack down on the floor, she decided to pull out her sketchpad and a pencil to avidly draw a scene she'd pieced together in response to her favorite J-pop song: "Collar" by Valuable Sheaves or Valshe. Time passed as the pencil in her delicate fingers laid precise strokes in all the right places. It wasn't too long until she was called out of her artistic trance to introduce herself along with a taste of exactly what she was capable of.

Regina made her way to the front of the class and plugged in her iPhone and selected the karaoke version of the song she'd been thinking about for the last few minutes. The music started and she closed her eyes as she drew a long and nearly silent breath. She'd been prepared to sing this in a higher key. The singer- who was a female- was able to sing in both a male and a female voice. The song she picked was one where the voice was male. She'd worked herself to gain something she found acceptable and here she was, singing the only song she felt was decent for her voice.

_Chiisana roji ni suterarete ita__  
__Na mo nai kimi ni kubiwa o tsuketa__  
__Hoka no dareka ni ubawarenu you ni_  
_Boku dake no kimi ni shite_

_Kitte tsunaida kioku__  
__Wasuretakunai omoi o keshite__  
__Semete hanareru mae ni__  
__Aishita akashi (hoshi) o kimi ni kizamasete_

_Dakishimete furuwasete kai narashite_  
_Aishitemo kurushimete kanashii kao saseta_  
_Tebanashite ageru kara mou namida nagasanai de_

_"Kimi o aishiteru"_

_"Obieru dake no, osanai dake no,_  
_Nani mo shiaranai kodomo ni mieta?_  
_Kimi no kotoba wa bukiyou dakedo_  
_Yurusareta kigasuru yo"_

_Uete shibireta kokoro wa_  
_Ataeru dake ja karappo no mama_  
_Koe ga tooku naru hodo_  
_Aishita akashi (hoshi) wa ima mo azayakade_

_Riyuu mo naku fureru nara mushibamu dake_  
_Mujun ni wa se o mukete wakaranai furishiteta_  
_Saigo nante omowasenai itsumo no you na kotoba de ii_  
_Mijikaku mitashite_

_Kizutsukete nagusamete "Nakanaide" to_  
_Omou no ni negae nai Baka mitai na yowasa mo_

_Dakishimete furuwasete kai narashite__  
__Aishiteru dakara koso hanareru koto kimeta_  
_Tebanashite ageru kara mou namida nagasanai de_

_"Kimi o aishiteta"_

There were parts of this song that just were too painful to her, though she held up a facade of immersion. It reminded her all too much of her ex. Her voice was full of power when needed and always intense. No matter how quiet or how loud, you could still feel the emotion within the simple vibrations emitted from her. When the last note fell from her lips and when all the music had faded. She kept her eyes closed, hoping to at least be met with a soft round of applause. Instead, the class was dead silent. She scurried back to her seat, hoping to hide herself from embarrassment and ridicule.

_Oh why did I decide to take this class?_

* * *

A/N: Hi! Theanthropic here. I haven't written anything in a long time so I apologize if this is really bad... I think it's really good for what I write, but if it isn't please don't be afraid to comment! I haven't decided which character Regina will fall in love with. Options are: Itachi, Sasuke, Axel, Cloud, or Leon. If you have any input, please leave a comment... Brand new to this site btw but that doesn't mean you have to be super nice. Just don't be too mean okay?


End file.
